Paradox Beam
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: On the brink of death, Samus decides to use a new beam as a last resort, with unexpected results...


I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Samus had just defeated Kraid, Phantoon, and Draygon, now she finds herself in a secret tunnel by Torian's original escape shaft.  
"Hah, hah, hah, those beasts really did a number on me." Samus pants as her energy has almost been depleted from Shine Sparking her way to a Super Missle tank.  
Samus spends several minutes in the room, normally, she'd just walk out the door, but she knows there will be Space Pirates waiting for her on the other side.  
"What a predicament, normally I'd just smash the pirates to smitherins, but with so little energy, and so many pirates, the risk of getting hit is just too great." Samus says knowing if her suit's energy fails she'd be defenseless.  
Samus spends a few minutes sitting there, listening to the pirates climbing the walls on the other side.

"So, this is how it ends..." Samus sighs unsure if she's going to make it.  
Just when she's about to give up, Samus makes a sudden realization.  
"The baby..." begins the bounty hunter as thoughts of what the pirates could be doing to "her child."  
"I can't give up, The Metroid infant needs me!" Samus Aran declares remembering her reasons for coming back to Zebes.  
"If the pirates manage to harness the babies energy, Galactic civilazation could end!" the warrior of the Chozo says looking over her current beam weapons.

Samus takes note that she has, obtained the Ice, Charge, Plasma, and Spazer beams.  
"Hmmm, it's a long shot, and a quite risky one at that, but if I overide the Plasma and Spazer's safety protocalls..." Aran says as she hacks the ancient technology of the Chozo.  
After a few failed attempts, Samus disables the safety funcions. "Now lets see what we can do!" Samus cries as she opens the door and runs out charging her newly equiped beam combo.  
However, once she enters the shaft, it is complety empty. "What's going on here? I know I heard swarms of pirates here moments ago?" Samus wonders as she heads back toward her ship.  
As she makes her way toward her faithful ship, the armored woman can't help but feel creeped out by the lack of beasts.

"Ahhh, now this is more like it!" Samus relaxes as her ship refuels her suit's weapons and energy, when suddenly the ship takes off.  
"Emergency Distress Signal at Ceres Space Coloney Detected!" the ship's alarms blare. "What the? But that place exploded!" Samus scoffs at her malfunctioning spaceship.  
Samus's eyes widen in shock as her ship docks the fully intact Space Coloney. "Holy Cow! I've gone back in time!" exclaims the warrior as she trudges through the scientist's corpses.  
As she enters the next room, Samus can't help but smile at the capsuliezed baby. "Come on out... Ridely!" Samus calls to her archnemisis.  
Sure enough, a glowing eye appears as the capsule is revealed to be held by a giant dragon. "This Metroid belongs to Mother Brain!" Ridely roars before dropping a time bomb and flying away.

Having escaped the coloney, with Samus in tow no doubt, Ridely delivers the Metroid to the pirate leader Mother Brain.  
"I've successfully, stolen the metroid Mother, but The Hunter, has likely landed on Zebes by now." Ridely bows to the brain shaped computer.  
"Good job, I'll begin tests right away." Mother Brain says, her one eye greeting the metroid "home". Ridely is about to head back to his lair, when he remembers something.  
"Oh Mother, When I was using the secret entrance by the locked one, I noticed my statue was the only one that was gold." Ridely says in concern.  
"What, But that's impossible! That would mean that Kraid, Phantoon, and Draygon are dead!" the computer gasps.

As soon as Ridely enters his lair, Mother Brain sends him a message via telepathy.  
"Well, Ridely, I just contacted the other leaders, and they are very much alive." says the voice in Ridely's mind.  
"Hey, Ridely, Why did you tell Mother we were dead?!" Kraid's voice booms in the dragons mind.  
"I didn't fatso, I just said the statues were grey!" Ridely scoffs. "Now now, settle down, I called this meeting to discuss this." Mother Brain commands.  
"Hey, Draygon, how's your kids doing?" Phantoon asks. "Huh? Oh them, they've been mischievious little scamps, I'm so proud." the aquatic leader replies to the ghost.

"So what's going on Mother? Are the statues malfunctioning or what?" Ridely pipes up.  
"Yeah, did they break or something?" The other three leaders cry to their superior.  
"Well, from searching through my old Chozo databanks, There are two beams that were never meant to be used together."  
"Okay, What's the Chozo got to do with it?" Phantoon questions. "Well, If these two beams were to be combined, the results are unpredictable." begins the former Chozo computer.  
"How unpredictable?" panics Draygon. "Well, some have obtained a beam of mass destruction, power equal to a Power Bomb, others have gotten a chainsaw like weapon, while others have experienced time travel." says the brain.

"So you're saying The Hunter went back in time!?" the leaders gasp in horror.  
"Yes, though it's likely she knows of the statues state, so I doubt she's going to be going after most of you." Mother explains.  
"Okay, cool, I'm going to spend some time with my son!" Kraid cheers as he stomps his way to the room next door.  
"Good idea Kraid, Hey kids! Let's play catch!" Draygon shouts as he sends sticky glops at his children, as they begin throwing them back and forth.  
"I guess I'll-I'll- I'll have a Dance Party!" Phantoon decides as he and his minions get funky to the music.

With the other leaders now offline, the only members of the telepathic meeting are Ridely and Mother Brain.  
"Wait! If Aran's no longer worried about them, then that means she'll be here any min-" Ridely suddenly gets cut off as he's killed for the umpteenth time.  
After defeating Mother Brain once again, as well as her new body, Samus escapes to her ship and mourns for the baby's death.  
However, a few minutes after taking off from the planet that's about to explode, something fast crashes through the wall of Aran's landing site.  
"Okay, I just defeated Phantoon, Now I need to- **WHERE THE *BLEEP* IS MY SHIP!"** curses the orange clad warrior, unaware that her time traveling self has completed her mission, taken off, and Zebes is about to explode.


End file.
